wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Izumo
Izumo (Island of the Hidden Grass) was the Continent of Planet Dens. It was called the Earth Land. 'Appearence' The Continent Surrounded with Water and the Island was Covered in Trees, Flowers and has Mountains. In Modern Times, It has a Large Four Villages located at the north, south and east of Izumo. In the South West was the Earth Land, In the South East was the Sarasaland, In the North East was the Konoha, In the North West was Jaburo. 'Clans' *Gekko Family *Renato Clan *Shimiza Clan *Mizu Clan 'Summon Spirits' *Martel 'Nations' *Izumogakure *Takamagahara Village *Yomi Village *Houki Village *Delta Alliance *Mushroom Kingdom *Kingdom of Hyrule *Galactic Eggman Empire 'Team Groups' *Team Okaina 'Amusement Parks' *Jurassic Park *Disney Land *Shinto Park *Gundam Park 'Pokemon Reigons' *Halo Reigon *Katina Reigon 'Temples' *Rainbow Pillar *Juraking Temple 'Population' *Frogs (Multiple) *Deer (99) *Birds (78) *Hylians *Eagle (78) *Renato Clan Leader *Lily Renato *Magarita Renato (Deceased) *Ace Renato *Dan Renato *Julio Renato *Mario Renato *Cassandra Uzumaki *Elena Uzumaki *Susanoo Uzumaki *Kushinada Haruno *Kyoji Gekko *Paul Gekko *Yuki Uzuki *Ventus *Pakura *Naruto no Mikoto *Kyoto *Kyosuke *Hayate Gekko *Sasuke Uchiha *Mona *Sakura Haruno *Thetis *Paul Takamagahara 'Many Races and Many Creatures' *Humans *Digimon *Pokemon *Giants *Hylians 'Tailed Beasts' 'Places' *Izumo History Museum *Izumo Hotel *Izumo Burger Palace *Izumo Pizza Place *Jurassic Express 'Cities' *Diamond City *Konoha City *Tokyo City *Little Tokyo *Izumogakure *Seuga Kingdom *Shintotropolis *Chang-Sa 'Islands' *White Island *Isla Trusta *Isla Yosai 'Volcanoes' *Mount Fuji 'Locations' *Forest of Terror *Forest of Death *Izumo City *Heaven Tail *Mushroom Kingdom 'Background' 'Izumo Incident' The People used to live in peace happily filling the air with beautiful singing and a Festival. However, The Eight Headed Serpent, Orochi aroused and went on the rampage believing that that the Festival and the Singing have disturbed the slumber of the beast. The Orochi had consumed the food that they prepared for the festival. Every Year for seven Years that the Towns people would have to offer one of their daughters as sacrifice. Susanoo came and fell in love of Kushinada. Outside the Serpent's Lair, The people placed eight Giant Vatts each filled with Milkshakes. The Orochi smelled the Milkshakes and falls asleep with intoxication. Susanoo sealed the dreaded beast within the Okaina and found the Ame No Murakumo from the tip of the snake's tail. the Land of Izumo was finally at peace. 'Destruction of Izumogakure' Temari, before Kankurō stopped to fight Kyosuke, set traps in order to deter Sasuke before engaging him in combat herself. Kankurō stopped to fight Kyosuke, giving Gaara enough time to recover. However, Shino declared that Kankurō was his opponent, as they had been set to fight during the Chūnin Exams. Shino was able to defeat Kankurō by placing a female insect on him. The scent of this insect attracted all of Shino's other insects, which then overpowered Kankurō, but Shino was also rendered unconscious after being poisoned earlier in the fight, until his father came to his aid to remove the poison. Finally, Kyosuke caught up with and fought Gaara. Okaina appeared as Darkwing Duck got caught in the Fight and was able to go into a Full Sand Version of Yamata no Shakaku. He launched himself at Gaara, but was unable to reach him with his fist, and therefore head-butted him. As blood trickled down both their foreheads, Gaara's Shukaku form crumbled away around them. The two each only had enough chakra for one more attack. Gaara and Kyoji launched themselves at each other, and Okaina knocked Gaara down with one final punch. Despite being unable to walk, Kyoji Gekko was able to heal Okaina with Yukiton to make sure he had been defeated. The two then realised they were almost identical to each other; they both had monsters in their bodies, which had led to them being ostracised by the people in their village. While Gaara wondered why Naruto was so strong, Naruto explained to Gaara, that although he knew exactly what Gaara had gone through growing up and being hated by everyone, he would not let him take away those that had saved him from the hell of being alone and unloved, even if it meant killing Gaara. A recovered Kyosuke dropped down next to him and informed him that Sakura was now free of Gaara's sand claw, and was safe. Temari and Kankurō dropped by Gaara and prepared to face off with Kyosuke until Gaara told them that he gave up and asked them not to fight any more. The two agreed, and took Gaara away from the scene. After seeing the job was done, Okaina fell asleep due to exhaustion. In the end, what enabled Paul Gekko to triumph was his devotion to those important to him, which turned out to be a source of much greater strength than Gaara's hatred. After the battle had ended, Gaara wondered whether he would be able to love again, and apologised to Temari and Kankurō for his earlier treatment of them, much to their surprise. 'Yellow Flash Strikes again' Temari spies on Okaina on the ultimate childbirth and Kyoji Gekko becoming the new jinchūriki of the Eight Heads and he encounter with the then thought to be Saviour of this World: Minato Namikaze, and the words he imparted to them. Before Paul Gekko was born before Kyoji, Minato encountered the youth and imparted the words to him. After the Fight, Kyoji Gekko was so happy for his newborn baby brother. 'Aftermath' When Paul and Thetis won the fight, Paul Gekko was in Cretaecous Orochi Form recently didn't get stabbed by Orochimaru's Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Paul Gekko toss the tip of the sword to the tree. Paul Gekko made a Victory Roar before Paul Gekko and Thetis and Yuki Uzuki and Ventus Gekko may leave to the White Island where Izumo was located. Naruto no Mikoto awoke and finally builted the mansion for Thetis and Paul Gekko's Family to live, eat, clean up and finally getting some sleep. Like his Ancestors, Paul and his Family and Thetis loves to eat Pizza, Drinks Root Beer Floats (Translated as 酒) and eats the Marshmallow Cake for Dinner. The Attack on the White Island was too much that was caused by the Konoha Shinobi Army. Soon, However, Paul Gekko's Family and Thetis managed to escape from the Island and started to live in the humble village near Diamond City. Paul Gekko's new name was Paul Tekko to hide his Family's Kekkei Genkai. Shinji Takato invites the Gekko Clan to a Big Bash at Izumogakure after the Mansion was fully repaired. The Gekko Clan arrived at the Izumogakure's Helport only to find that the Hylians are shooting the confetti at the sky. Shinji and Honey D. Paul's Clan welcomed them and started a party with the all you can eat buffet at the ninja clan village. 'Space Colony Arc' Izumo have Built Colonies over Space. As they, and other colonists, were gathering to depart, a group of Shinobi dressed as clowns arrived, who were specialized in doing acrobatics, gymnastics (including tumbling and trampoline), aerial acts (such as trapeze, aerial silk, corde lisse), contortion, stilts and a variety of other routines. Juggling is one of the most common acts in a circus; the combination of juggling and gymnastics is called equilibristics and include acts like plate spinning and the rolling globe. Acts like these are the some of the most common, and the most traditional in Birthday Parites. Kuro Akatsuki declared a War for Independence against the Hylian Federation. The War Ended when the Unicorn Gundam Appeared. 'Toshiya Gekko Arc' 'Xenoblade Saga' 'Chapter 1' After bidding farewell to the Uchiha Federation, with his Wife and Son on board his ship, Nobuya became a Scientist, who created a Human-like Dinosaur Eggs from the “ancient” amber. After the experimentation of the new dinosaurs, Nobuya have created the new dinosaur like humanoid called the Zanzasaurus, the dinosaur that resembles both the T-Rex and Zanza at the Planet, Xenostar. 'Chapter 2' Eons later in Sword Valley, the Homs army is fighting off a Mechon invasion. The Homs are quickly losing ground and are forced to retreat to Colony 6 where they will put up a last stand. However, the Dens Federation forces is able to defeat the Mechon forces with Dickson and Mumkhar. Mumkhar runs away and plans to return after Dickson and Dunban have died to collect the Monado; however, he is killed by the Mechon after running into their base. With the Monado, the only weapon that can pierce Mechon armor, Dunban and Dickson are able to push back and destroy all the Mechon, leaving the Homs victorious and earning Dunban the title of "Hero of the Homs". Unfortunately, Dunban was not able to fully control the Monado, and after the battle, he was unable to use his right arm and almost died from his injuries. 'Chapter 3' One year later, in the present, an 18 year-old weapons developer named Shulk is rummaging near Mechon scraps in the Mechon Wreckage Site to look for materials that would be useful to Colony 9 when he is attacked by a crab-like monster. Reyn, a close friend of his, saves him and the two quickly head back to Colony 9. Reyn heads off to the Defence Force, as his break has ended and "Square-Tache" (Vangarre, the colonel of the Colony 9 Defence Force) would not be pleased with him if he was late. Shulk returns to the Weapon Development Lab. Dickson greets Shulk upon the young teenager's return, and after the two talk about the Monado for a while, Dickson tells Shulk to go outside and get some fresh air, since he spends too much time in the lab. Shulk agrees, and heads to Outlook Park, a place where he normally goes. Meanwhile, Fiora is bringing up some food for her older brother, Dunban, to eat. After talking for a while, Dunban tells her to deliver some food to Shulk, since he would like some. When Fiora worries over him, he laughs and tells her that he will be fine. A hesitant Fiora then heads off with some food for Shulk to the lab. Dickson greets her when she goes outside, and he informs her that Shulk is not at the lab. Fiora, surprised, asks where he is, to which Dickson replies "You know where he'll have gone." Laughing, Fiora thanks him and walks off to Outlook Park. The Anti-Air Batteries try to repel the Mechon, but it results in one of them exploding after a Faced Mechon attacks it. Horrified at the attack, the three rush back to try to defend their home. A quick scene is then shown, showing Dunban limping out of his bed while clutching his right arm in pain. At the Main Entrance, the three are attacked by a Mechon. Fiora rushes inside to Dunban's House to check on her older brother while Shulk and Reyn engage the enemy. After they disable it, Fiora hurries back outside to tell them that she cannot find Dunban. Shulk, knowing where he might have gone, runs to the lab, avoiding all of the Mechon. Reyn and Fiora follow. At the Military District, the Defence Force are desperately trying to fight off the invasion. Vangarre yells at his retreating troops to continue fighting, but then Metal Face lands behind. He laughs nervously at the Mechon before blasting it with his gun. The weapon does no damage, and Metal Face throws a vehicle at him, blocking off the entrance to the lab. Shulk, Reyn and Fiora make it to the lab, only to discover that it is blocked off. Reyn swears revenge on the Mechon for all of his allies' deaths. They remember the Mobile Artillery unit in the Residential District, and run off to refuel it. If they use it to blow up the debris, then they can go inside the lab. At the crossroads, however, they are cut off by a large group of Mechon. Shulk tells Fiora to run through them and refuel the artillery while he and Reyn distract the Mechon. Fiora, at first, refuses, but then agrees and runs off. After a short battle, the decoration from above falls and blocks off the short route to where Fiora is. Reyn is then attacked from behind and is almost eaten by a Mechon. Shulk tries in vain to save his friend, and then Dunban rushes in to save them, Monado in hand. He easily defeats all of the enemies, and then the three set off to find Fiora. They hurry along the way to the Residential District, stopping when they come face-to-face with Metal Face. It easily defeats them, and the three fall to the ground defeated. Just as the Faced Mechon is about to deal the finishing blow, it is blasted in the back by a furious Fiora, who is now in the Mobile Artillery unit. Shulk suddenly sees a vision of her being killed, and shouts at her to run away. However, she refuses to listen and continues to attack. Metal Face slices off an arm of the machine, but Fiora continues the assault on it until she is knocked to the ground. Nobuya in his Snibal Hydra is able to damage Metal Face's Arms and legs thus revealing the Pilot, Mumkhar. Nobuya sees Fiora, whimpering, she screams as his brother Kazuya Gekko kills her in the Mechon-like Mobile Armor Mecha Face. Shulk, blinded with rage, screams in anger and rushes forward to attack Nobuya's brother. Nobuya sees that the Egg Fleet have decimated Metal Face's fleet of Mechons. Kazuya retreats to his Flagship and Dickson was very happy about the "Gundam" and Shulk as their saviors. He dies from his wounds smoking one last cigar, after saving the Snibal Hydra from the bombs on Colony 9 by the Egg Fleet, but not before expressing his proudness of how far Shulk has come. 'Chapter 4' After rescuing Juju from the Mechon, Xord, The group comes outside to around the Bionis' waist where they are suddenly confronted by a now-talking Metal Face along with Yaldabaoth, operated by [ and several other Faced Mechon in identical appearance to Xord. Metal Face taunts Shulk about Fiora, and the group attacks him; however, the sheer number is overwhelming. Even though Dickson and Dunban (nursed fully back to health and with an Anti-Mechon weapon) come to their aid, the Mechon continue suppressing them but the mysterious deity came with the Dens Federation and the army of Pokemon and was able to crush Metal Face's Army and easily defeats Metal Face. The Mechon then flee, and the Telethia goes also, coming over to a Homs who asks about Shulk and gets good news. The mysterious deity was non other than Nobuya's Father, Paul Zanza. Toshiya's Spy have been able to get the information and heads back to Toshiya about Family reunions and Toshiya told Eggman about the spell that can unite the Villains and their armies to win the war at XenoStar. The armies of Both Dr. Eggman, Bowser and Dr. Wily meet each other, with Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily leading in their Eggmobile and Wily UFO respectively. Toshiya has them gathered so that he could unite them to help defeat Mega Man and Mario since Sonic the Hedgehog met his demise in the hands of Dr. Eggman. Both villains decided to work together, creating the Skull Egg Koopa Galaxy to reunite and plot against their nemesis, first creating the Koopa Wily Egg Bionis and Napalm Man, Metal Man, Slash Man, Guts Man and Pharaoh Man appear along with Metal Sonic, Scratch, Grounder and Sheep Man and Decapre along with Juni and Juli from Street Fighter thus reactivating the Death Star IV, where they cause a new Genesis Wave to alter the reality of their worlds, and they are the only persons who retain the memories of both their original and new lives. The timeline of the altered realities from both Mega Man's and Sonic's worlds are apparently based on the video game series instead of the comics, being set after the events of recent video games like Mega Man 10 and Sonic Generations and also awakens Decapre's old and new Memories. At some point Toshiya then tells him that the Egg Fleet along with the Egg Carrier has been finished ahead of schedule, and that his other project has been finished right on time. 'Chapter 5' Shulk's group leaves the village to reach the Mechonis capitol, Agniratha by travelling up Mechonis through Mechonis Field. During their journey, they are ambushed by Jade Face, who is revealed to be Gadolt, Sharla's supposedly dead fiance. Narrowly escaping a fatal attack, the group meets Vanea shortly afterward. As Vanea wishes for peace between the denizens of Bionis and Mechonis, she takes them to Agniratha. Meanwhile, an alliance of the peoples of Bionis and the Dens Federation led by Kallian, Chief Dunga, Otharon, and Dickson begins its attack on Sword Valley. Once in Agniratha, Fiora is temporarily taken over by Meyneth, the goddess of the Mechonis and the "other person" from before. Shulk and the others learn that Bionis and Mechonis were once at peace with one another, before the former inexplicably attacked the latter, killing many of the Machina. Understanding Egil's desire for revenge, the group heads for the Meyneth Shrine, where Egil is located. Before they can reach it, they are attacked by Gadolt once more, who opens fire on the group. However the group notices that he is missing Sharla on purpose, and realizes that he can still be saved. With some help from the group, Meyneth in control of Fiora once more assists in bringing Gadolt back to his senses by breaking the control Egil has on him. He then tells Sharla that Egil had good in him before, but was consumed by fear, turning him into who he is now. The group heads off to the Meyneth Shrine, but not before Gadolt asks for Reyn to take care of Sharla. The group reaches the shrine, where Vanea tries to reason with Egil once more, but is unsuccessful. Egil then reveals to Shulk the reason for his attacks: while holding no hostility towards the Bionis lifeforms, he holds hostility towards the Bionis itself, and the beings there serve as its sustenance so it may awaken once again, so by eliminating the lifeforms of Bionis, it will not receive the ether it needs to re-awaken. Shulk and the group engage in combat with Egil, where Shulk successfully impales him through the shoulder. He tries to reason with Egil once more, but he is unmoved, and removes the Monado from his shoulder. After subduing the group with his Face, Yaldabaoth, Egil enters the Mechonis Core and reactivates Mechonis, beginning the attack on Bionis. Through the awakening of Mechonis, Agniratha prepares to explode, so Shulk and the group attempt to escape, but Sharla hesitates after Gadolt is missing and tries to return to find him, but Reyn convinces her to escape. They fail to outrun the explosion and are about to be obliterated, until Gadolt in his Face appears and uses his own body to protect the group, sacrificing himself. The group successfully escapes the Mechonis and head for the Mechonis Core. After entering the Mechonis Core and destroying the Apocrypha Generator that restrained the Monado's full potential, Shulk engages in battle with Egil in his Face and successfully saves Bionis from being destroyed. He then prepares to finish off Egil, being encouraged by a voice in his head to do so, until Fiora's words and the memories of his journey thus far stop him from carrying out the task. Egil then asks why he held back trying to kill him, saying that doing so would've ended the war with the Homs and the Mechon and saved his world, to which Shulk says he had forgotten all about the tragedies back on Bionis, but he realizes that both of them shared the same pain, and ultimately says he has no reason to kill him. Egil then says that even if Shulk has no reason to kill him, he still has a reason to kill Shulk, and asks if he'll resist killing him even if he killed all the beings of Bionis. Shulk replies that he can at least stop his blade, and that he will continue to until both he and Egil see eye-to-eye. Egil then commends Shulk for using the Monado well, but asks him if he believes that he is its true master. He then tells Shulk a story from many years before when the Bionis and Mechonis lived in harmony. He was asked a question by his friend Arglas of what lies beyond the titans, with Egil replying that he does not know, saying that he's only heard Meyneth say endless sea lies beyond, to which Arglas asks what lies beyond the sea. He then expresses his wishes that one day, their descendants will leave the Bionis and Mechonis to explore and discover new worlds, and that the inhabitants of the two worlds continue living in peace for eternity, intriguing Egil and ultimately he wishes for the same. Egil then tells Shulk that the peace between Bionis and Mechonis was disturbed by the presence of the Monado, which permitted the existence of only itself. Arglas took the Monado himself, and in the process, he was possessed and turned into Zanza. He then engaged the Mechonis in battle before finally being sealed by the High Entia on Prison Island. Shulk then asks if one turns into Zanza if they wield the Monado, to which Egil says that the Monado is Zanza himself, and that he inhabits and possesses the bodies of his own creations to continue his existence. However, he notes that Shulk is a different case, seeing how he maintained a sense of self, and deems that Shulk can break the curse of Zanza, and asks Meyneth, who he accepts as his god once more, if that was not precisely their wish. Shulk then tells Egil that while he does not understand the curse, he can at least promise him that Bionis and Mechonis, as well as its people, can live in peace again, to which Egil agrees, and the two prepare to make a truce. However, as dawn breaks, the mighty Egg Fleet approaches the Bionis, from the opening of a hanger door, Dr. Eggman and Toshiya Gekko and Master Asia watch this vast spectacle, seated in their new battle suits. Eggman tells his apprentice that it's time to declare war on the Gekko Family and Toshiya gloats that their enemies never saw it coming. Everyone then turns around to see that the Egg Fleet is deploying the Custom Mechon was the Dark Gundam, that merges with Zanza and the Devil Gundam and the Bions into Devil Bionis Gundam. Egil, who immediately recognizes Toshiya as "Nobuya's Family" and "Zanza's Super Hero" which Toshiya confirms his appearance in his Devil Gundam when ripping off the roof of the Mechonis' Head. He then tells everyone to prepare for Zanza's return with it's Fusion Form. Suddenly, Shulk's body starts glowing and rises into the air. Egil quickly acts and tells Zanza that he will not allow his return, and fires a shot from Yaldabaoth's hand, which is absorbed by Shulk and fired back at Egil. Finally, Zanza, the god of the Bionis and merged with the Devil Gundam to form "Devil Zanza Gundam" and he proceeds to take the Monado for himself. He then tells everyone not to be surprised about his return, for this event was already set in the passage of fate. He continues, saying that as everything is interconnected, time eventually leads towards the inevitable, for that is the vision of which he, as the Monado, is the origin. He confirms that everything that happened was predetermined ever since he resided in Shulk. Meyneth tells everyone that after her's and Zanza's battle, he grew weak and his soul within the Monado was sealed in Ose Tower, prompting Dunban to ask how this relates to Shulk. Zanza then declares that the time for the Eggman Empire's invasion and recreation of the world is nigh, but he must overthrow Paul Gekko the King of Megatropolis, and the Bionis awakens once more. Egil engages Zanza in battle, despite protests from Vanea, claiming he is too weakened to fight. He however exclaims he does not care, for he will gladly give up his life to defeat Zanza, for as his existence continues, Bionis nor Mechonis can attain peace. Zanza then reverts the Monado to another form, saying that Egil's decision to fight him will cause him to bow before he wrath of his blade. The Monado then appears on the hand of the Bionis, and Zanza easily destroys the Mechonis' sword and bisects Yaldabaoth. He then prepares to lay waste to Mechonis, but Meyneth, finally unleashing her Monado, successfully protects it and Shulk and his friends. Zanza treats Obito Junior life unit. Zanza then offers to make Obito as the immortal core life unit once more to the Eggman Empire; which Obito accepts it and Zanza in Devil Gundam Form takes Obito to the Egg Fleet Flagship while Nobuya tries to rescue her but was blocked by Master Gundam before the Egg Fleet leaves to invade Planet Dens. 'Chapter 6' However, as dawn breaks, the mighty Egg Fleet approaches Toshiya's Home Planet, from the opening of a hanger door of the Flagship, Dr. Eggman and Toshiya Gekko watch this vast spectacle from the Kongo Bongo Island, seated in their new battle suits. Eggman tells Toshiya that it's time to finish the war, and Zanza gloats that the Crystal Coconut was the key to total victory. At Cranky's Cabin, Cranky Kong has trouble choosing the correct beaker for a potion. He asks the Crystal Coconut which one it best. After it is revealed which potion to take, Toshiya posed as Zanza takes the Coconut with the Devil Gundam, and Cranky is unable to catch him. 'Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Saga' 'Flit Asuno Arc' In the year AG 115, Flit Asuno, now age fourteen, lives on the colony "Nora" in an Dens Federal Forces military base named "Aliston". After seven years of research and development collaborating with the EFF, Flit completes development of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, allowing it to self-evolve through combat experience. The Mechon Empire starts the Invasion on the colony "Nora" and now Flit has no choice but to fight with the Gundam. The First Generation follows Flit and the crew of the battleship Diva, as they begin the Dens Federation's first major counterattack against the Eggman Empire. Along the way, Flit meets many people who make lasting impressions on his life; Yurin L'Ciel, a girl from Nora who displays mysterious psychic powers, and whom Flit develops a romantic interest in, Woolf Enneacle, a Federation ace mobile suit pilot, who becomes Flit's friend and comrade, and Desil Galette, a young boy who displays a streak of cruelty and keeps an eye on Flit and the Gundam during their travels. Also, unbeknownst to the crew, their captain, Grodek Ainoa, has actually stolen command of the Diva from the Federation and is now being chased as a wanted man. When the crew learns of his status, Grodek reveals his intentions, that he has learned who the UE really are, where their base is, and that he plans to use the Diva and the Gundam to launch an assault on them so take his revenge on the Eggman and Toshiya for taking his family, when they invaded colony Angel. The battle to destroy space fortress Ambat the Fortress of UE aka the Vagan rages on. Flit senses the presence of Desil on the battlefield and goes to confront him. During their fight, Yurin appears in a new model, which Desil controls remotely, allowing him to overwhelm Flit. But Nobuya in his Snibal Hydra has his own problem with Mecha Face which proceeds to defeat Desil (but spares his life) Just as Mecha Face is about to stab Nobuya, Yurin shields Nobuya with her mobile suit and is subsequently killed. Outraged, Flit proceeds to defeat Mecha Face (but spares his life) and changes from his damaged Spallow form into the Titus form, helping the Diva get inside one of Ambat's space docks where a grief-stricken and angry Flit fights against the fortress's leader, Gerra Zoi, and his massive mobile suit. Ultimately, Flit defeats Gerra and the Diva crew succeeds in capturing the base, and they learn the UE's true identity. The UE are actually humans, who were sent to colonize Mars due to the overpopulation on Dens, but were then left to be captured by the Eggman Empire when a Egg Fleet picks them up to save them from the a deadly disease known as Mars Rays surfaced. Eggman's Ultimate Goal was to conquer the space colonies and every planet so that he can gain control of the Dyna Galaxy Despite the victory, the crew of the Diva are court-martialed, but Grodek takes the blame for all their actions, and thus only he is imprisoned. The crew disbands, and the First Generation ends with the war between the Gekko Family and the Eggman Empire called the Two Hundred Years War. 'Asemu Asuno Arc' Twenty five years have passed since “The War of Bat Extermination”, where the Diva crew and the Gundam defeated the Vagan main force in the Dens Sphere. During that time, Flit Asuno had become the commander of the Dens Federation’s main space defense fortress, Big Ring, and had also married his childhood friend, Emily Amonde, and raised two children, Asemu Asuno and Yunoa Asuno. On Asemu’s 17th birthday, Flit gives him the Age Device, passing on both the Gundam and the mission of fighting the Eggman’s to his son, and thus beginning Asemu’s journey. The Second Generation revolves around the Eggman Empire having conquered Dens and banish the King Paul Gekko to the Dens Federation. Upon learning of Zeheart’s real identity and his declaration of being Asemu's enemy, Asemu and Romary join the military a year after his departure, and are assigned aboard the Diva, at which point Asemu is given the successor to the Gundam AGE-1, the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal. Throughout the war, Asemu struggles with the fact that he is not an X-Rounder like his father and Zeheart, and develops a need to prove himself. Also adding to Asemu’s frustration are the facts that no matter how hard he tries to impress his father, Flit constantly expects more from him, and that Romary, whom Asemu is in love with, seems to show more interest in Zeheart. Woolf, Asemu’s commander and mentor helps the young pilot, by making him more aware of his own strengths and focusing less on being like his father. After many clashes, the Vagan’s begin their final attempt to land on the Earth, in what is known as “The Battle of Nortrum”. During the battle, Woolf is killed, causing Asemu to fully embrace Woolf’s teachings about focusing on his own strengths, thus drastically improving his piloting skills. In the final stages of the battle, the Vagan and Eggman’s battleship, Downes, threatens to crash into Dens, so Asemu and Zeheart team up to save the Earth, and successfully destroy the ship, but unbeknownst to the Federation forces, this allowed for the Vagan forces on board the ships escape pods to land on Dens. One year later, the Eggman Empire plans to invade Shintotropolis , but are intercepted by Asemu. Meanwhile, Flit and the military arrest Prime Minister Froi Olfenoa, as he has been conspiring with the Vagan’s. The battle ends with Asemu finishing off Zant and Flit reaffirming his goal of wiping out every last single Vagan. Following this, Flit leads the military to purge the government of every last Vagan conspirator, and thus establishes a new rule for the Earth Federation. Elsewhere, it is revealed that the Vagan supreme leader, Fezarl Ezelcant, has placed Zeheart in cryogenic sleep so that he may take part in the next phase of their plan in the later future. A few years later, Asemu returns to his home colony of Tordia, where he and Romary are married in the presence of their friends and family, thus ending the Second Generation. 'Kio Asuno Arc' The Third Generation starts from AG 151 where Romary Asuno gave birth to Kio in a hospital in the City of Olivernote on Dens. However, his father Asemu has to go on his final mission as an Earth Federation Forces Pilot moments after he was born where he has to investigate a derelict ship before he suddenly went MIA, the military search party then discovered Asemu's AGE Device during their search and handed it to his own father Flit, which then passed it onto Kio. 13 years passed and Kio grew up to be a gentle young man. While riding on a car his friend bought, they encountered a Fleet of Eggman's Battleships with the Vagan leader Fezarl Ezelcant declared a full-scale invasion of Izumo as the final phase of Eggman's Conquest for the entire galaxy, led by a reawakened Zeheart Galette in his Ghirarga along with several Danazines, collaborating with the Vagans hidden on Dens with their Dorados in an attack on Olivernote. All this happened just after the defense fortress "Big Ring", who is under a different commander now, was destroyed by a giant Giant Whale Shark ship. Kio and his friends escaped on the car but he saw three children who were trapped, so he and his childhood friend, Wendy Hearts rescued the children and brought them to safety before being evacuated by the Dens Federation Forces stationed there. Believing the Gundam can stop them, he was nearly attacked by a Danazine before Flit came in with his carrier and Kio boarded it, only to reveal that this was actually the Core Fighter, one of the two components of Gundam AGE-3. After Flit asked the Diva to launch, the second carrier that contains the other component, the G-Ceptor was launched at the same time, allowing Kio to pilot the Core Fighter form the Gundam AGE-3 Normal by docking with the G-Ceptor in mid-air with Flit's guidance. It was then that he realized why Flit bought Kio the MS Battle Simulator while he was a little kid, it was to prepare Kio for the time that he inherits the Gundam AGE-3 for himself to protect his home and the ones he cherish, something that Flit and Asemu once did in their own generation. Fighting together for the first time, Flit, Asemu and Kio lead the Dens Federal Forces and the Bisidian in a successful attempt to recapture the Federation's main base on the moon from the Vagans. After Asemu locates and destroys the EXA-DB to ensure that neither side claims it, the Dens Federation and the Vagans focus all their efforts in one final battle at Dens' orbit. The Mechon Empire and the Dens Federation are teaming up to stop the Devil Bionis Gundam and Dr. Eggman from destroying Dens, only to be stopped by Kio, Asemu and Yurin's words, which urge him to forgive the Vagan. After the conflict ends, the humanity had gathered the data from the AGE System and the EXA-DB to create the Everse System to nullify the Mars Rays, and Mars Sphere became a safe place to live. 37 years later (201 A.G.), Flit becomes remembered as a savior who united all mankind for a brighter future. But Eggman says that with Vagan out of the way, he can continue in his creation of the Eggman Empire while Noel Armada have given birth to twins sons, Mamoru and Kyoto Kasshu and twins girls, Rain and Sky. Category:Continents Category:Fanon